


Heartbeat

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Snowdream smiles as her helm rests against the Prime’s chestplates. The thrum of his spark music to her audios. Optimus trails his digits over her helm as they lie under the stars. Their radar shows Decepticons all around them but they don’t care. The Decepticons stay their distance though. She trails her digits along the Prime’s chestplates. The cool spring breeze dances over their plating a soft drizzle of rain starts and Snowdream snuggles closer. The Prime’s spark slows and she feels his field loosen around her. His venting becomes shallow as the Decepticons start approaching.


End file.
